Toxic Fame
by Tchaifoxky
Summary: Inuyasha is a world famous actor, known as the hottest actor, hottest half-demon, hottest everything. Kagome is a new girl on the set with a terrible past. What happens when they both get on the same set? (Inukag)
1. Chapter 1

_**Toxic Fame**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"Inuyasha! You're going to be late for your shoot again!" an impatient old lady called up the stairs. "Oh give me a break you old hag! They can wait for me, I'm famous remember. They say that I'm one of the best actors they've ever had." The old woman rolled her eyes, 'why he was ever allowed to become a famous is unbelievable.'

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"Wow! So this is what it is like to be able to help out people in the movies!" A sixteen year-old Kagome Higurashi was sitting on a chair getting her makeup on. Kagome had beautiful skin, not too pale, but not too tan, her lips were soft, silky, and a pale pink. Her long black hair cascaded down her shoulders. Her warm brown eyes shone brightly with an awe for everything around her. "You're very lucky miss, not many are chosen to be an extra on the set. There, your makeup is all done." "Thank you." Kagome smiled kindly at the girl. She had not been at this studio for long but already people liked her. She was kind, caring, cheerful, and always ready to help others out.

Kagome walked out of the studios, she found the lead actress leaning against the wall panting for breath. "Excuse me, are you ok?" "No, I have a slight cold, and I shouldn't be even walking. Do you think you could carry me to the set?" "Of course!" "Here are my bags." The actress shoved her bags into her hands. Kagome sighed but picked the actress up. She was really heavy, but Kagome did it anyways. 'Ok, I just have to go down that country road that the set is set up near. I can do that.'

Unfortuanately for Kagome, the set was a whole two miles away. "So where is your car?" Kagome asked the actress as politely as she could. "Oh it's awful! The car broke down!" "Well, you're lucky that you met me." Kagome smiled, what she didn't see though was the actress smirking. After about 1.5 miles, Kagome's legs gave out. She fell to the ground, and the slightly heavy actress fell right on top of her knee and ankle. "What did you do that for?" the actress scolded. "I'm sorry," Kagome tried to get up but the pain was too intense, she fell back down. "I don't think I can move." She she told the girl. "That's ok, I'll just walk the rest of the way, then I'll send someone for you." She said coldly. The girl got up and walked away, leaving poor Kagome on the ground all alone.

The girl got to the set and was getting ready for the first scene. She was talking with one of her makeup girls, "yeah, this girl carried me most of the way here, you know that I'm too sick to walk on my own, and all of a sudden she collapsed. She said she couldn't walk, can you believe the nerve of her! Yeah, so I had to walk the rest of the way here. Can you believe it, me…" The director and a silver haired actor passed by. "Don't you think you should have gotten someone to go and help her Kikyo?" the director asked. "I bet that she faked it." The actress, apparently whose name was Kikyo, responded. "Inuyasha, can you please go fetch her? I'd hate to see a young maiden all alone and hurt." **(wow, I wonder who the director is?)** "Fine," He turned around. "But wait, don't you need to know where she is?" Kikyo was blushing a bit. "No, I can find her on my own." He told her not even turning around, or even looking at her.

Kagome was trying to get up. 'Why am I so weak now? I've dealt with much worse than this.' She almost stood up, but the pain was so great that her vision went red and she fell down. She knew she should have brought her little emergency kit. She then felt a hand touch her shoulder.

Inuyasha finally found the girl; he put his hand on her shoulder. All of a sudden she whipped around, her arm up to her face, almost as if to shield her. Her eyes were wide with fear. Then the fear in her eyes subsided. She tried to get up, "you know, if you're hurt you really should just sit there." She looked away, "easier said than done." She seemed to have the personality of a fighter. Always trying to be stronger, never wanting to admit their failures or defeats. Inuyasha knelt down and felt her ankle. It seemed to have a fracture, and her knee didn't look quite right. He then picked her up. "W-what are you doing?" her face was a little bit red. Inuyasha was still staring straight ahead. "What do you think, I'm carrying you to the set, there you can at least get proper attention." "I don't need a doctor." "Oh really? You don't you say? Your ankle is fractured a bit." "I've had worse and didn't need a doctor." This comment made Inuyasha look down at her. Her eyes were hard, as though she didn't want any emotion to get through. Inuyasha was interested in her. He had never seen a girl like her before. 'What is it about her that makes her different?' he thought

"Yes her ankle is a bit fractured, and her knee cap was dislocated. I replaced the knee cap, and her ankle has a quick temporary cast. She should be fine." "Thank you Dr. Jerry." Kagome politely thanked. "Aw no problem at all, I'm always happy to help others." With that the doctor left.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore! I QUIT!" with that a furious Kikyo stomped of the set. "Great, now who is going to replace her?" the director whined. "Kagome stood up and walked over to the poor director, "Umm, I can do it." The director looked at her, "Are you sure?" "Yes, I have all the lines memorized, plus my knee is fixed, and my ankle feels fine." "Ok, if you're sure." He looked at her skeptically as if to say, 'I still don't believe that you feel fine. "Ok everyone! Help Miss Kagome here get ready."

 **So how do you like it? Please review**

 **I don't own Inuyasha and co.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Kagome's hair was put up, a little make us was put on her face. She was given a beautiful flowing sky blue dress, it didn't really constrain her movements since for the scene they were doing she had to dance. To be honest, she was a little nervous about that. What if she messed up? 'No, come on Kagome, you can do this.' Inuyasha came out in a gorgeous outfit. The movie that they were doing was a version of Romeo and Juliet. "So, are you ready for this?" Inuyasha inquired. "yeah." He looked at her, she was deep in thought. Kagome remembered the days when she would dance with her mother for her father. Her mother used to be a famous dancer, but then she was killed in a car accident.

"Ok everybody, all set? Ok, action!" Kagome started to dance, she twirled, leapt, and gracefully moved. Her mother had taught her ballet at an early age, then she secretly took ballet lessons up until two years ago. It had been a while since she was able to dance. If she hadn't been in pain she might have truly been in bliss. Then was the hard part, she had to keep pirouetting, Inuyasha would be helping her but it would still be hard. Then it started, the pain was intense. It was flaring up her ankles and made her almost want to cry out, but she swallowed it. Finally it stopped.

Kagome and Inuyasha clasped hands, "Oh Romeo, I wish we could spend more time together." "I know my love, but we must not. Our fates are not intertwined in this way." "Fate, I despise that word. Romeo, please do not leave me for fate. Let us work around fate." "Our time together grows shorter by the minute. This shall be the last time we see eachother." Kagome created fake tears. "NO! Let it not be so!" "I love you Juliet, but I must leave for now. Pray that we might be able meet again." With that "Romeo" jumped off the castle roof and landed on the set. "Juliet" rushed over to the place where "Romeo" jumped off. "Oh Romeo, let it not be that I shall never see you again. For I cannot live without you." Juliet whispered. "Ok, that's a wrap."

With that, the whole castle set fell down, bringing Kagome with it.

 **I know short right? Well you'll just have to wait for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

" _Ok, that's a wrap." The director that, the whole castle set fell down, bringing Kagome with it._

"Everyone, try to find Kagome!" Everyone rushed to try to clear the rubble. "I found her." There was Inuyasha, holding an unconscious Kagome in his arms. Her head was resting on his shoulder. Everyone sighed with relief.

When Kagome woke up she was in a dressing room, everyone was standing around her, worried. "Kagome are you feeling alright?" her makeup girl asked. "yes, thank you. What happened?" "The stage collapsed." Then Kagome remembered. "So what I want to know is how I found you about a foot from the wreckage. You should have been right in it." Inuyasha was staring straight at her, as though he was trying to read her soul. "I jumped." Everyone around her stared. "You what?" "I jumped." She said again. "What do you mean, why would you jump?" "I started to feel the stage move just a tiny bit, so I jumped." Inuyasha leaned closer. "But didn't you think about if it was just that someone bumped into the set." Kagome blushed, she looked down, "I guess I just didn't think of that." "Kagome, can we talk outside for a bit?" "Sure," Kagome got up and walked with Inuyasha out of the dressing room.

Once they got far enough, Inuyasha put his arm against the wall, towering over Kagome. "Now I'll ask you again, how come I found you away from the wreckage?" "It's like I told you, I jumped." "That's impossible," "then jump right now. I bet you can do it." Inuyasha growled. "That's not what I meant. You shouldn't have been able to feel the stage shake a little bit." "Why not?" "Because, now tell me the truth." "I am." "Damn it girl! Quit lying!" he raised his hand. Kagome flinched. He looked at his hand, then at Kagome, still cowering away from his hand. "What's your past?" She looked up at him, "What do you mean?" "Exactly what I said, what's your past?" The frightened look turned into a glare, "That's none of your business." With that the girl walked away. Leaving Inuyasha staring after her.

"Kagome, are you sure that you will be fine to act out the next scene?" Miroku, the director asked. "Yeah, I'm positive." "Ok, but we'll wait for tomorrow to do that. For now I'll have Sango take you to the actors/actresses apartments." A girl about Kagome's age came out, "Hi, I'm Sango and…" Sango felt something touching her back end, "PERVERT!" Miroku sighed rubbing his now red cheek, "Sango, can you please refrain from calling me _'pervert'_ in front of my clients please?" Sango glared at him. "Miroku, can you please refrain from touching my butt in front of clients please?" she replied heatedly. Everyone that passed by made sure that they stayed at least 15 feet away. Kagome started to back away a bit. "Come on Kagome, let's go." Sango stomped off, dragging poor Kagome along with her.

As Sango was dragging Kagome along down a hallway, Kagome's ankle gave way a bit. Pain seared her. Sango looked back at Kagome, "Are you ok?" Kagome put on a cheerful face, "Yeah, just fine." Sango looked at her for a few seconds, then shrugged and looked ahead. Kagome looked down at her ankle. She didn't want anyone to know about her ankle, she didn't know why, she just didn't. Someone was watching her in the shadows, but turned around and walked away.

"Ok Kagome, here's your dressing room, I hope you enjoy it. Just call me if you need me." With that Sango walked out of the room. Kagome sighed with relief. "Now let's see where the emergency kit is." She said to herself. "Ah here it is." She pulled the kit off a shelf near the corner. Then she wrapped her ankle again. She pulled off her sweater to check out the marks that she had received yesterday. They were doing pretty well but still needed time to heal. She put salve on those wounds covered them and put was just about to put her sweater back on when… "Hey do you happen to have?"Startled, Kagome threw her medicine kit at him. He caught it easily but Kagome was too busy hurriedly putting her sweater back on. Then she felt a hand on her bare shoulder touching one of her bandaged wounds. "What's this?" he asked. She knocked her arm back, knocking his hand off, and then put her sweater back on. "It's nothing. So what do you want?" "Excuse me?" "You must have barged in here for something. So what do you want?" "Oh yeah, so do you have a knife?" "What!?" "Not in that way, just do you have a pocket knife?" "Yeah, why?" "May I use it?" "Sure, I'll get it for you." Kagome walked over to her purse and got out a pocket knife that was decorated with rhinestones in a rose pattern. "Here" she tossed the knife to him. He easily caught it, he barely even looked at it. It was almost as though it was just reflexes. "Thanks." With that he left the room. "Weird." She thought.

'What's with the bandages? They weren't from today. So where did she get them?' He was still wondering as he bumped into someone. "Sorry." He said gruffly. "No, I should be sorry, it was all my fault." He looked at who it was, it was Kikyo. He was slightly unnerved by her expression, it was an expression of lust and greed. It slightly scared him, but he wouldn't let it stay on his face. No, he would keep his poker face on. "Actually I was looking for you." Kikyo told him, "I was wondering if you would like to go to a restaurant with me for dinner?" "No thank you." "Why not?" she put on a pouty face, though Inuyasha knew that she was just acting. "I'm not hungry." "Oh, well we can always have it later at night." "I'm good." With that he walked away. "This is all Kagome's fault, he probably thinks I'm mean just because Kagome can't walk a measly two miles." She whispered. With that she stomped off to her home.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Oh Mother, why must I be betrothed to a man whom I cannot love?" You will learn to love this man," The 'mother' responded coldly. "Mother that is impossible for me to do." "It _is_ possible, and you _will_ do it." With that the 'mother' turned on her heels and stormed out of the room. "Cut!" Miroku yelled, the lights turned off and everyone relaxed. "Good job everyone, take a break."

Kagome walked out of the room and walked to her dressing room. There was Inuyasha waiting for her. "Hello Inuyasha, is there a reason why you are standing right next to my dressing room?" she asked. He turned to look at her, "Yeah, I have something to ask you." "Ok….so what do you have to ask me?" "Why are you here?" This caught Kagome off guard. "What do you mean?" "I will find out why you are here Higurashi, just you wait." He then walked away. 'Weird, I wonder what that was all about?' she shrugged and walked into her dressing room.

"Ok actors and actresses, tonight there will be a big dinner party at my mansion. There will also be a dance, and we'll have lots of fun, remove some of the tension. Ok? So get over there at 6:00. Got it? Great! See you tonight!" With that Miroku walked away. After he walked away, the whole place erupted in excited whispers. Ladies everywhere were talking about what they were going to wear. Men everywhere were talking about who they would ask to dance.

"So Kagome, what will you wear?" Sango asked. "I don't know, I don't really have any fancy dresses or things." "Great!" Kagome looked at Sango as if she had three heads. "Why is that great? I'll probably embarrass myself." "Don't worry Kagome, I won't let you get embarrassed. Actually, it's great because then you can go over to my place and I can give you a makeover. We're going to have so much fun!" The last part she squealed. She then grabbed Kagome and dragged her off to her car.

The two girls were driving off in a black Ferrari. "So Kagome, what's your family like?" Kagome's eyes dropped to her hands in her lap. "I guess I can tell you. I mean you so nice to me, you at least deserve that." Sango looked at her quickly then turned her eyes back to the road. "You see, my father died when I was eleven. My brother was moved to live with my aunt in America. My mother remarried a man, he was great at first, but then things turned for the worst. My mother was really busy with her job and is barely around. Every time my mother was home my step-father was nice to me. But when she left, he was cruel. He beat me regularly, but never too bad, he wanted to make sure that when my mom was home I looked ok. Then I got a letter about a year ago, the letter said that my mother was killed in a hit-and-run accident. That's when things really got bad. My step-father only kept my mother around to pay his bills. When she died, he lost his money-maker. He started to beat me more, and the beatings got worse, a few times he even slashed me with a knife. He only keeps me alive to pay for his bills." "But why don't you run away?" "He said that if I did, he would go and kill my brother." "I know how you feel." Kagome looked up at Sango quizzically. "You see, my whole family was killed except for my younger brother Kohaku. I know how you feel, wanting to protect your brother from further harm. Oh look, we're here!"

They pulled up into the driveway of a nice house. Not a mansion, but still looking expensive. "Wow, you live here?" Kagome was in awe, she had never been in a house as nice as this. "Yeah, if you're surprised at this, you should see Miroku's mansion it's about five times this nice, and Inuyasha's is probably ten or twenty times. Anyways, come on, let's get ready." She pulled Kagome upstairs.

"Ok Kagome, here's a dress that would look perfect for you." Sango held up a beautiful green ballgown dress for Kagome to see. It had a sweet heart neckline, and on the side of the waist it was decorated with diamonds. The skirt's tool was made to look like the petals of a flower. Once Kagome put it on, Sango gave her a diamond necklace and diamond earrings. She did Kagome's hair up and stepped back to admire Kagome. "Ok Kagome, close your eyes." She did so, Sango then led her over to a mirror. "Ok Kagome, open your eyes." When she did, she gasped. She stared at herself in the mirror, and then did a twirl still looking at herself and her dress. "This is me?" Sango smiled, "Yes Kagome, that's you." Kagome felt tears of joy prick her eyes. She then gave Sango a big hug, "Thank you Sango!" "You're welcome Kagome. Ok, let me go get my dress on."

"Ok, Kagome, we're here." They pulled up into a huge expensive mansion, lit up with spotlights, creating a dramatic effect. "Wow, it's beautiful." Her eyes were huge with awe. "Keh, you should see mine, it's way better." She whirled around, a scowl on her face. "Well I'm sorry Inuyasha, I can't help it that I'm not as privileged as you." Then her face turned thoughtful, "Well, there's one good thing about me. At least I'm not as much of a snobby stuck-up pain-in-the-butt as he is." Sango snorted. "What was that?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome turned to face Inuyasha, looking straight into his eyes. No sign of submission in them. She was dead serious, and a touch bored, as though she hated to have to repeat herself. "You heard me." With that she and Sango walked off, almost as if nothing happened. Leaving a surprised Inuyasha in their wake. He had never been treated like that before. Normally, people would almost bow at his feet, repeating their apologies over and over again. He smiled, 'she's different. I like that, makes it more fun.' With that, he walked up to the mansion.

 **What does he mean by 'makes it more fun'? Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Kagome noticed that the first thing that Inuyasha did was flirt with all the accomplished beautiful actresses. Sango noticed that the only thing Miroku did was flirt with all the girls. Both girls were kind of steaming at this. Kagome then noticed that she was getting kind of hungry. "Hey Sango, I'm going to go get something to eat." "Ok, I might join you soon." With that Kagome went to the food bar. Accidently bumping into Inuyasha on the way. "Going to go pig out?" Kagome glared at him, "So have you chosen your favorite actress yet?" Inuyasha wiggled his eyebrows, "You jealous?" Kagome hit him on the head, "No, considering that I don't even like you." With that Kagome walked off to the food bar. 'I'm starting to have second thoughts, could she really? No, she is no doubt about it.' With that he went to find a dance partner.

"Can you believe him, talk about rude!" Kagome and Sango were talking about Kagome's encounter with Inuyasha a minute ago. "I mean, can't a woman eat without being called a pig?" "Who would ever call such a beautiful angel a pig?" The two girls turned around to find a young man, Kagome's age (so pretty young maybe 18) with black hair, blue jeans, a green shirt underneath a dark brown hoodie lined with brown fur. His face was quite handsome and he had gorgeous blue eyes. Then the man took Kagome's hand and kissed it. "Koga Lupus, it's a pleasure to meet you." Kagome was about to reply when someone forced Koga away. "Get your hands away from her you mangy wolf." Kagome looked up to see, Inuyasha. As soon as she saw him, she turned her back on him. "Hmmph!" Inuyasha scratched his head. "What?" Koga growled, "So I'm taking it that you were the one who called this lady a pig." "Yeah, and what of it?" Inuyasha glared, his bone-chilling glare. "N-nothing." With that Koga ran with his tail between his legs. Inuyasha looked at Kagome as though expecting to be thanked. "Jerk." Kagome walked of, dragging Sango with her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

All the actors were at the dinner table now. Kagome found out that Koga was playing Paris, Juliet's betrothed. A girl named Rin, and a man named Sesshomaru played Lady Montague and Montague. Kagome was in deep conversation with Rin, and was having a great time. Well, except for the fact that she had to sit with Inuyasha, all because he had to be Romeo. "So Sango is going to replace Sina as the nurse?" Rin asked Kagome. "Yes, isn't it great?" "Yeah! I kept telling her that she should start acting," both girls started giggling in excitement. "I wish we were able to act together though." "Yeah, so do I, but maybe for another movie." "Yeah, I would enjoy that." "Who said that you would get into another movie? You're so bad at acting that nobody wants you." "Inuyasha!" Rin scolded. Kagome's eyes were staring down at her food, her bangs covering her eyes. "What? It's true. Besides, don't you need to be beautiful to make it?" Now everyone was staring at the three. "Say that again Inuyasha, I dare you!" Rin was boiling now. She was a very loyal person, and couldn't stand anyone being rude to her friends. "Ok, you have to be beautiful to make it."

That was when Kagome was pushed to her limits. She had already had enough of it at home, why did she have to have it here? "Inuyasha, shut up." She said. It was quiet, a simple sentence. But the way she said it meant that if he didn't well, no one wanted to be there. Inuyasha looked at the girl. He could tell that he shouldn't push any harder, he made his goal. 'Of course she can make it. But she won't. I'm onto you Kagome, and I'm going to make sure that your goal isn't met." Then Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru get up and walk over to him. He ignored it. He then felt a sharp pain to his head. Inuyasha looked up to see Sesshomaru walking away. 'Oh yeah, I forgot that Kagome is friends with Rin, Sesshomaru's girlfriend.'

The rest of the night passed away a little tense. Rin still wanted to pummel Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru was giving Inuyasha glares. Kagome didn't say or eat anything for the rest of the night. Finally after what seemed like forever, the party ended. Everyone quickly filed out of the mansion, except for Kagome and Sango. "Kagome, are you ok?" Kagome looked up and smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine, ready to go?" Sango nodded, not noticing that Kagome was acting. When Sango and Kagome got to the set, after saying goodbye, they split up and walked to their own apartments near the set.

On the way to walking to her apartment, something bumped her ankle. Her ankle still wasn't healed yet, so her ankle instantly gave way. She fell on the stone cold pavement. She looked down at her ankle. "It's not that bad." She reached out for a pole, using it to stabilize her as she got up. Pain burned up her whole leg. She had also tweeked her knee as she got up. Kagome's breathing got faster with the pain. It reminded her so much of what would happen with her father. She then heard footsteps coming closer. Reason lost to fear. It was exactly like what her father would do. She pressed her back to the pole, trying to get as quick as possible out of eyesight. Too late. It seemed like the person had already caught sight of her. She squeezed her eyes shut, preparing herself for a blow.

It never came. Instead, a slight, soft touch, on the top of her head. She opened her eyes and looked up. There was Inuyasha, his hand on her head. She ducked under and got away from Inuyasha , ignoring the pain. A glare was on her face. "What do you want?" "Aren't you hurt?" "Why do you care?" "I care because you can't act if you are." "Whatever, that's crap, you said this evening that I couldn't act anyways. So if you'll excuse me I'll…" Kagome's ankle gave way underneath her. But she never felt the ground. Inuyasha was holding her, their faces were mere centimeters away from each other. A slight blush was on Kagome's face. She then felt herself being lifted up. "Hey , what are you doing!?" she asked. "What do you think? I'm carrying you to your apartment." "No, put me down! I can walk on my own you know!" "Oh really? Says the girl who was just about to fall on her butt a few minutes ago. "Whatever, I just lost my balance that's all." "Then why did I see pain on your face?" "Shut up! That none of your business." "You know I'm doing you a favor, you could at least thank me." "Why would I thank you if I don't want your favors in the first place?" Inuyasha smirked, his golden eyes playful, "Because you know I'm an incredibly hot, kind, amazing guy." Kagome looked around, "Where? I don't see one." "You're lucky that you're a girl." "And why's that?" "Because the director forbids hitting girls." "So you're saying that if there wasn't a rule you would hit me?" "N-no that's not what I meant!" "That's what it sounded like." "I'm supposing that this is your apartment?" Kagome giggled at Inuyasha. "Yes, this is." After a few seconds, "What are you doing?" Kagome asked. "I need the key to open the door." Inuyasha resonded. "Or you could put me down and leave me alone." "No." "Man you're so stubborn. Here." Kagome gave him her key, Inuyasha put it into the keyhole and unlocked the door. He set Kagome down inside and gave her the key. "Bye." With that he walked out the door.

'Step 3 of my plan is finished. And it went just as planned.' He thought as he walked away, not noticing a figure in the corner of the hall watching him.

 **Sorry it took so long. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Check out my new Poll**_

 _ **Sorry for not writing in so long, I promise I'll come out with a new chapter soon.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 7**_

Beep! Beep! Beep! A hand made its way out of a bundle of blankets to hit the alarm clock. It had already been quite a while since that night and the movie was almost finished, they were now on the last scene of Romeo and Juliet, the dying scene. A sleepy head poked out of the blankets. Kagome looked at the alarm clock in her hands for a few seconds, when it registered, "Oh my gosh I'm going to be late!" She scurried out of bed, almost tripping for the blankets tangled around her. She hurriedly got ready and went out the door, not bothering to eat breakfast.

She arrived just in time, her makeup artist ushered her to her dressing room. 5 minutes later Kagome came out, her hair was braided with gold, she was also wearing a red renaissance dress, she looked stunning. When she got on the set, Inuyasha was already there. "So you aren't dead." He said amused. Kagome glared at him, she was in the worse mood this week, and she had been in a bad mood for that week too. Everyone's nerves were up, this was the last scene, and the most dramatic, this one had to be the best. Kagome took in a deep breath, she then walked to her position on the set. "And action!" Miroku called out. "Juliet my love! You are dead! How could I live with myself…" all of a sudden the lights exploded. Everything went black, there was a scream, and laughing. "Oh, don't worry, she's not dead yet, but one wrong move and she will be. Isn't that right daughter?" The lights went back on, and there standing far up above everyone was Kagome, and holding Kagome with a knife to her throat, was Naraku. "You were a naughty girl Kagome, you didn't do as I told you." Kagome glared at Naraku, "Oh don't look at me that way," Naraku slowly slid his blade down her cheek, blood slowly flowed down. "You know how I hate it when you look so defiant." Naraku leaned down and traced his tongue down the gash then started moving it down her neck. Kagome flinched but Naraku held tighter.

Inuyasha grew furious, "You disgusting, sick bast*ard! _**(excuse my language, that was the only thing that fit in.)**_ How dare you!" Naraku looked up, his face still close to her neck, "What are you going to do about it?" Inuyasha put his head down slightly, his bangs covered his eyes. Then he slowly raised them, "I'm going to kill you, and save Kagome! That's what I'm going to do about it!" "NO!" Kagome screamed, "Inuyasha don't do it! You can't beat him!" "Silence!" the knife was placed at her throat, Naraku lifted his head up. "Ok Inuyasha, I'll take you up on your bet. Kikyo! Hold this wench." A figure moved out of the shadows, and indeed it was Kikyo. She smirked, "Can I hurt her?" Naraku smiled his sick smile, "Of course, but don't kill her. It would be no use to torture her if she dies too soon." Kikyo smirk turned even more twisted. "Oh Kagome, you don't know how long I've been looking forward to this." Naraku jumped down from the scaffolding, as soon as he did Inuyasha launched himself at him. Kikyo took out a knife, She made two cuts on Kagome's forearm, "That was for stealing my job!" She made three cuts, "That was for stealing my money I would have made on that job!" She made three more cuts, "That was for stealing the luxury that would have come from the money!" She made four more cuts, "That was for stealing the fans that I would have gotten from the job, money and luxury!" She made three cuts, her cold voice then totally changed "That was for stealing my beloved Inuyasha from me!"Kikyo screamed. Then her voice turned back to being as cold as ice, and darker than the night, "And this," She made one long slash, underlining the word THIEF, "is just because I hate you." Kagome was in agony, she had to bite her lip to prevent herself from screaming. She bit so hard that she made herself bleed. Kikyo dropped her, satisfied that she could see the pain in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha didn't notice a thing. He was too busy fighting Naraku. They were each fighting with the intent to kill. It was a clash of the wills. The people around were just staring, dumbfounded, not knowing what to do. Then Sango and Miroku ran out of the room. They took out three props that were real weapons. They rushed back. Sango threw a huge boomerang, it nailed Naraku in the gut and sent him flying. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looked over, "here!" Miroku threw him a katana. Inuyasha easily caught it. Naraku got back to his feet. "Is that the best you can do?" Thick root-like tendrils spurted out of his arms. "What is this guy?" Miroku asked, none of them had expected that. "Guys, I think he's possessed!" the other two looked at Sango, "How do you know?" Inuyasha asked. "Look at the way his eyes glow slightly, besides, he doesn't have the aura of a demon in human form. He's completely human except for his mind." "Then we'll need to change our style." Miroku charged at Miroku, he pulled out some talismans from his pocket (who knows why he had them) and threw them at Naraku. He then jabbed his staff into the possessed man's head. Naraku coughed up something disgusting (I am not describing it). That's when Inuyasha looked up at Kagome and Kikyo.

Kikyo smirked, "Now that that man's out of the way, I can finally do what I want." Kagome looked up in she was still on the floor, she couldn't move. Fear filled Kagome's eyes. "And do you know what I want to do? I want to kill you!" Kikyo thrust her hand in the air, Kikyo started to rise into the air, her eyes started to glow red, red miko energy was starting to gather up into her palm. A huge amount. In Kagome's condition, if this energy hit her, she would surely die. "DIE KAGOME!" She threw the energy ball down. Kagome closed her eyes, preparing for death. All of a sudden out of nowhere, silver and red flashed in front of Kagome. She could feel herself being picked up by strong arms. The rest was a blur, as everything started to grow black; all she could last see was a handsome face with beautiful determined golden eyes.

Kagome woke up two days later. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were all surrounding her, all worried. After she asked they told her the details. Naraku was no longer possessed but still as evil as ever and he and Kikyo were put into jail and everything was safe. After making sure that Kagome was ok, Sango and Miroku were safe they left the room. Leaving Inuyasha and Kagome together… alone. _**(Seven-tailed Fox wiggling her eyebrows)**_ Inuyasha was looking away, "Inuyasha?" "Yeah?" he looked at her. "Thank you for saving me." "It's no big deal." "But you could have died yourself because of me." Inuyasha jolted forward, "Don't say that! It's not your fault!" Inuyasha leaned back, looking away, but Kagome could still see a slight blush, "Besides, I would die a thousand times for you." Kagome looked at him for a second, shocked. Then she smiled. "She got out of the covers of her bed, and kneeled on top of it, then she leaned forward. She kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. "I love you Inuyasha." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and hugged her, then pushed her back gently and kissed her full on the lips. A passionate, loving kiss.

 _ **One year later**_

Miroku and Sango were married, it took a while. A few dates, Sango slapping Miroku a thousand times, a few denials on Sango's part. Then after about 5 million times that Miroku asked, Sango finally said yes.

And Inuyasha and Kagome? Well, they married too, and were now the most renowned actor and actress in the world. Plus probably one of the most devoted couple to each other in the world. And that's saying something for famous people.

THE END

 _ **So how did you like it?I'm sorry it took so long. I had three other papers to finish for school first. Please review and do my poll.**_


End file.
